Manzanas irrompibles y diamantes dulces
by Ramtfrik
Summary: Rarity y Applejack. Dos amigas con gustos y actividades opuestas se encuentran en una circunstancia compleja, lo que las obligará a replantearse todo lo que las rodea. En un viaje de tres días, las dos ponis no solo trataran de encontrar la solución a un asunto que las atañe, también, aclararan sus propios sentimientos.
1. Favor, por favor

El sol anunciaba ya medio día. En Sweetapple Acres, el trabajo diario estaba casi terminado; Hacia falta guardar las manzanas que se recolectaron durante la mañana.

Mientras, cierta poni naranja llenaba las carretillas con los dulces frutos, su hermano regresaba para llevar otro cargamento.

-Ya falta poco Big Mac, parece que hoy tendremos tiempo de relajarnos- Decía Applejack pateando por última vez un manzano, dejándolo sin frutos maduros.

-Si- Respondió el corcel rojo para luego depositar las manzanas en la carretilla.

Caminaban en silencio; el cansancio y el calor del sol les permitían únicamente disfrutar del verano y del camino hacia la granja. No había más que decir, el trabajo estaba hecho y solo esperaban poder descansar el resto del día.

-¡Ya volvieron!- Grito la pequeña Applebloom para seguidamente recibirlos y ayudarles con los rojos frutos.

-¿Qué prepararon hoy?- El hambre de Applejack era notoria.

-Nada- Respondió la pequeña semilla de la familia.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y preocupadas, más aun con la tranquilidad que venía acompañada de la respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a salir a algún lado en Ponyville para comer?- Pregunto la segunda hermana levantando uno de sus cascos delanteros.

-Alguien más preparo hoy el almuerzo; una amiga tuya-

-¿Una amiga?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-Deberías dejar las preguntas y entrar en el comedor, hoy el almuerzo para ti va a ser muy especial- El tono burlesco de la pequeña Apple por poco logra irritarla. Pero, era más importante el saber quién estaba preparando el almuerzo de ese día.

Applejack pensaba en sus seis amigas, alguna de ellas que esté interesada en un favor especial, esa sería la causa de la preparación culinaria el día de hoy. Aunque, también se le paso por la mente, la idea de que una reciente princesa le haya pedido a su alumna pasar tiempo con sus amigos y prepararles comida. Esa sería una opción que no daría por hecho todavía, luego, recordó a una poni intromisoria; aquella que le gustaba hacer pasteles y que por alguna razón no podía elaborar sus experimentos en Sugarcube corner, puesto que ahora, los realizaría en la cocina de su casa. Esa posibilidad la preocupo un poco.

No podía seguir pensando más sobre el anfitrión, su estómago le recordó que para pensar se necesitan energías, así que se dejó sorprender al momento de entrar a la cocina.

-¡Oh! por fin llegaron, estaba tan emocionada que no podía esperar para darles a probar este delicioso platillo que aprendí en mi último viaje-

La poni naranja no podía creer que su amiga más sofisticada fuera siquiera a poner un casco en la cocina de su casa por iniciativa propia. Decidió guardarse su cara de asombro y la saludó normalmente.

-Hola, Rarity. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien querida, gracias por preguntar. Pero hablaremos más tarde, por ahora…- Realizó una pausa mientras utilizaba su magia para llevar los platos a la mesa y continuó.

-Es hora de comer- Con gran entusiasmo dejó que los Apple comieran lo que había preparado. Era una combinación de paja seca y unas papas condimentadas que cubrían unas cerezas, otorgando un leve sabor dulce al plato.

Después de un rato el resto de la familia dejó el comedor, no sin antes agradecer a la brillante poni por la amabilidad de prepararles el almuerzo. Applejack se quedó para limpiar la mesa y de paso preguntar por las intenciones de su amiga.

-Así que, Rarity. Me gustaría saber una cosa- Indicó la poni granjera al momento de dejar los platos en el lavadero.

-Si te refieres a la preparación de este plato, puedo decírtelo- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Tú y yo sabemos que el almuerzo no es la única razón por la que estás aquí-

Un suspiro profundo salió de Rarity quien apenas había tomado el primer plato para limpiarlo.

-Eres buena viendo a través de cada poni- dijo al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, para luego dejar caer su cara en la mesa, soltando otro suspiro, esta vez mas estridente que el anterior.

-Antes de que digas tus razones, déjame decirte que la comida quedó deliciosa- Mencionó la poni naranja mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-En verdad te lo agradezco- Continuó con una voz muy calmada y suave –A demás, sé que algo te está preocupando, esos relinchidos no son cualquier cosa ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

Rarity levantó su cabeza y decidió contarle a Applejack lo que ocurría.

-Veras. En mi último viaje a Canterlot me encontré con una poni que cultiva cerezas, tú la conoces bien-

-Oh. Cherry Jubilee, pero ¿Qué hacía allí?- Intervino Applejack

-Realizaba entregas a los restaurantes de la ciudad. No quería parecer maleducada, así que la invite a comer. Pero, para mi sorpresa, resulta que es familiar del dueño de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Canterlot. Allí tuve una charla con el cheff y me enseño a realizar el platillo que les hice hoy-

La granjera no escuchó nada raro en el relato de su amiga, por lo tanto decidió prestar un poco más de atención antes de intervenir.

-Durante la charla, mencionaron el matrimonio del hermano del cheff con una granjera de Appleloosa, y que querían celebrar la boda en Canterlot-

Rarity detuvo su relato y volvió a suspirar.

-Me ofrecí para realizar los vestidos de la esposa y damas de honor, así como también el traje del novio y padre de la novia-

En esos momentos Applejack realizó un aporte.

-Pero, eso es bueno para ti. Una boda en Canterlot en donde un chef reconocido y su novia van a vestir tus ropas, es algo con lo que se puede obtener mucho prestigio ¿cierto?-

Rarity la miro decaída y luego de un breve silencio respondió.

-Yo también lo pensé, hasta que hable con el novio-

La granjera levanto una ceja demostrando cierta inquietud.

-Mencionó que en verdad quería hacer que su novia se sintiera cómoda ya que al ser del campo quizás se sienta atrapada en la arquitectura de Canterlot, así que me pidió realizar vestuarios con tema granjero pero sin quitarle la elegancia.-

-Pero, eso sería muy fácil para ti- Inquirió Applejack

-También lo pensé, pero…- Prosiguió la poni de crin morada.

-No consigo inspiración, no se me ocurre nada. Trate de todo y aun así me bloqueé-

El comedor quedo en silencio por un breve tiempo.

-Hasta que se me ocurrió- Rarity seguía- Tengo una amiga que puede ayudarme con eso y quizás por tus familiares en Appleloosa pueda tener contacto con la novia y entender las cosas qué le gusta.-

Applejack notó que esa forma de actuar de su amiga era muy poco común, además, era obvio que si quería ir a Appleloosa y reunirse con la prometida, tenía sus propios contactos para llevar a cabo ese encuentro.

Sabía que la razón no podía ser únicamente por sus familiares. Rarity estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió seguirle el juego debido a que la comida recibida había estado deliciosa, y si una amiga necesitaba de ella, estaría dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera.

-De acuerdo, iremos juntas a Appleloosa, y hablaremos con la prometida para que tengas algo en que basar tus diseños-

Applejack dijo eso con tal entusiasmo que Rarity sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Applejack-

-Descuida, para eso están las amigas. Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la boda?-

La pony diseñadora incómodamente soltó una condensada risa y dijo.

-Dentro de tres días-

-¿¡Qué!?- La poni granjera no podía creerlo, sabía que su amiga era buena trabajando bajo presión, pero para hacer un viaje tan largo y luego realizar los vestidos y trajes, tendría muy poco tiempo. Sin contar con entregarlos en Canterlot para los ajustes finales.

-¿Eso no es muy poco tiempo Rarity?-

-Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte otro favor-

Applejack se sintió un poco incomoda por lo que podría ser ese nuevo favor, aun así respondió afirmativa pero temerosamente ante su petición.

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Me preguntaba si Swetty Bell podía quedarse aquí mientras hacemos el viaje. Nuestros padres no están y no quiero dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo-

-Por eso no te preocupes, La abuela Smith y Big Mac la cuidaran bien.-

-Gracias querida, déjame decirle que puede venir. Voy a preparar mis cosas, tú también deberías, salimos esta tarde.-

La poni granjera sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, así que era lógico irse lo antes posible. Con un gesto afirmativo despidió a su amiga y fue a prepararse.

Mientras empacaba sus cosas, varios pensamientos surgieron en su mente. Primero que todo, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual Rarity había llegado a pedirle ayuda? Además de su pobre justificación para pedir que la acompañase. En segunda instancia, ¿por qué ella y no otro poni? Sabía que cuando de reuniones se tratase, Pinkie Pie podía organizar mejor el lugar. Por último, quizás siendo lo menos importante, la razón del platillo que le había preparado, algo le incomodaba respecto a eso, pero todavía no encontraba razón que le diera fundamento a su inseguridad.

Terminó de empacar y esperó a su amiga de crin morada.

No tuvo la oportunidad de poner a prueba su paciencia, pues al poco tiempo Rarity y su pequeña hermana habían llegado.

-Es hora de irnos- Enunció Applejack como preparación para dejar su granja.

Juntas llegaron casi al atardecer a la estación.

El tren no tardo mucho y subieron sin dilación. La siguiente parada: Appleloosa.


	2. Tren de dudas

Las dos ponis guardaron su equipaje y se dispusieron hacia el vagón asignado. Al ser tan tarde, solo unos pocos pasajeros abordaron junto con ellas, además, los que venían desde otros lugares eran pocos. De esa manera, las amigas compartieron un solo vagón para ellas solas.

Estaban preparando su camarote antes de cenar, Applejack utilizaría la cama de abajo, mientras, Rarity dormiría en la superior. Una vez la poni granjera tenia lista su cama notó que su compañera había estado muy silenciosa. Normalmente le hablaría sobre aseo personal antes de dormir, tal vez sobre los beneficios de descansar con mascarilla para la piel del rostro, o quizás, algún otro capricho que pudiera tener. Sin embargo, al observar la cama superior y permanecer en silencio un rato, escuchó un sollozo que la alarmó.

Trató de subir y observarla con la mayor cautela posible. Sabía que si la descubría mirándola en ese estado, el arrebato sería tan grande que quizás no hablarían durante el resto del viaje.

Le bastó únicamente con mirar el reflejo de la ventana que había al costado del vagón para darse cuenta del estado de su amiga.

Hacía mucha fuerza para contener su llanto. Susurraba algo que apenas era entendible y temblaba como si se estuviera congelando.

Applejack no soportó verla en ese estado e intervino.

Apoyó su casco sobre el lomo de Rarity y le hablo.

-Sé que hay cosas con las cuales te estas sintiendo incomoda, y también se, que la Rarity que conozco no se vendría abajo con un pequeño problema de inspiración. Así que dime, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando?-

La poni blanca como la nieve miro a su amiga, respiro profundamente para tomar fuerzas y hablo.

-Lo siento mucho Applejack.- Dio una pausa para volver a tomar aire.

-La verdad es que la situación es mucho más complicada que un simple retraso con la ropa.- Nuevamente contuvo el aliento.

-No te dije la verdad antes…- Titubeó

-Para serte sincera, cuando fui a Canterlot, sí me encontré con Cherry. Pero no de forma casual.-

Appeljack irrumpió en su cama y se sentó al lado de ella para poder escucharla mejor.

-La vi hablar con el dueño del restaurante, que resultó ser un primo. Al tratar de acercarme a saludar escuche algo que no debía.-

Rarity se acercó más a Applejack para tomar su casco. Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Fue tal la fuerza de sus emociones que logró hacer de applejack una efigie.

-Ellos tienen una estrategia sobre como mantener el restaurante en el puesto más alto de Canterlot. Mientras que una suministra las mejores cerezas a su primo, los otros restaurantes obtendrían ingredientes no tan frescos. A demás, de tener contactos en la guardia para impedir que las mercancías de otros lugares lleguen en buen estado. Lo que beneficia enormemente al negocio de las cerezas y deja en buen nivel el restaurante.-

Antes de que Rarity siguiera, su amiga le dio un respiro. Sabía que si escuchó eso, no pudo haberla pasado muy bien durante su estadía en Canterlot.

-Tranquila terroncito, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees para hablar-

-Gracias Applejack-

Rarity trataba con fuerza de que no solo sus lágrimas se contuvieran, también necesitaba la fuerza para dejar salir las palabras.

-La verdad, esa boda es un fraude. Los escuche decir que necesitaban ampliar el menú, y la mejor forma era crear un lazo con otra familia granjera. Por eso utilizarían al hermano del cheff, un cocinero para que se casase con una poni cultivadora de manzanas. Eso les permitiría también tener un control más amplio de las mercancías y beneficiarse enormemente. Pero…-

Se detuvo por un instante, cerró sus ojos con tanta fuerza que en vez de retener, dejó salir una lágrima.

-Se dieron cuenta de que los había escuchado, casi al instante alguien por detrás me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente…-

La respiración de Rarity era más pesada.

-Cuando recobre el sentido tenía los cascos atados y cubierta la boca, trate de usar magia pero no pude. Jamás había sentido tanto temor en mi vida…- Dio una breve pausa.

-Entonces la vi, esa Cherry. Me reconoció y les dijo a sus familiares que podían utilizarme para reducir los costos de la boda. Dijo que sería capaz de hacerlos gratis y que si me negaba… -

No pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas brotaron sin control de sus ojos.

-Que si me negaba, destruirían mi boutique de canterlot, también la de Manehattan y por supuesto la de Ponyville.-

Applejack intervino al momento de escuchar eso.

-Pero nosotros tenemos a las princesas de nuestro lado, ellos no pueden hacerte eso-

-Eso les dije una vez que me permitieron hablar- Rarity continuó hablando sobre su experiencia.

-Pero, sin temor alguno soltaron otra amenaza. Se rieron y dijeron que siendo así, incluso tienen a guardias reales de su lado. Que podían manipular la información para que incluso la princesa logre dudar de nosotras. A demás, de que no teníamos ninguna prueba para acusarlos. Al final acepte. Estaba muy asustada y mareada para pensar con más detenimiento las cosas.- Rarity parecía haberse calmado un poco. Como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso.

-Entonces viniste a mí porque puedo pensar con calma las cosas ¿Cierto?- Aportó Applejack con gran confianza en sí misma.

-No, para eso habría llamado a Twilight y a Starlight- Con eso la seguridad de la poni naranja titubeo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Porque me siento mucho mejor contigo a mi lado, eres la poni con la que poseo mayor confianza y sé que si estoy junto a ti todo saldrá bien.-

Applejack se sintió apenada tras esas palabras y trató de desviar la atención de Rarity en otra cosa.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar, ya sabes, antes de que cierren el comedor.- Dijo antes de bajarse de la cama y salir del vagón.

Rarity se tomó su tiempo para secarse las lágrimas y arreglarse, ya se sentía un poco mejor. A demás, sabía que una poni llorona y temerosa no era nada bueno para su imagen, por lo tanto, reunió todo el valor que poseía, organizó sus pensamientos y se dispuso a salir del vagón con un rostro lleno de determinación.

Applejack tenía mucho en que pensar, de cierta manera, su amiga no le había dicho toda la verdad. Le surgieron varias dudas mientras servía su plato. Al sentarse para comer, casi no distinguía los sabores de su cena.

"Aun si fuera el caso, bastaría con que Twilight enviara una carta con todo el testimonio de Rarity a Celestia. Debe haber algún testigo que pueda corroborar lo que le ocurrió. Sin ir más lejos, creo que unos cuantos guardias reales no son un problema. Pero, lo que más me intriga ahora es ¿Cómo Rarity logró escapar?"

Entre tal trance, observó a su amiga ingresar en el vagón comedor, su semblante había cambiado para bien. Eso le otorgaba más seguridad. Aun así, necesitaba interrogarla. Era consciente de que si quería ayudar, necesitaba conocer todos los detalles, por muy incomodos que fueran.

-Applejack, gracias por escuchare. Me siento mejor ahora- Rarity volvió a agradecer a su amiga.

-No hay problema. Pero, siento que no me has contado todo lo que ocurrió.- Miró directo a los ojos de su amiga, casi intimidándola.

Rarity entendió a lo que se refería la poni naranja.

-En ese caso, te diré todo.-

-Bien, antes que nada. ¿Cómo escapaste de ellos? Si te tenían aprisionada y amenazada. ¿Cómo hiciste para volver a Ponyville sin que se dieran cuenta?- Era el inicio de una serie de preguntas. Rarity sabía que debía atar unos cabos y contar todos los detalles ocurridos en Canterlot.

-Veras, querida- Rarity hizo un esfuerzo para mantener sus emociones controladas.

-Al momento de manifestar su interés por mis vestidos me permitieron hablar.-

Applejack era toda oídos.

-Por supuesto, lo primero que pensé fue en pedir ayuda a las princesas. Entonces, me respondieron con el hecho de que incluso la guardia real estaba con ellos. En ese instante me derrumbé. Quede en silencio por un tiempo, el suficiente como para aburrirlos. Me dejaron en esa especie de sótano durante un largo rato. Hasta que alguien entró. Era el prometido, el chef, se acercó a mí y quito las sogas de mis cascos.-

La granjera levantó una ceja debido a la incredulidad.

-Querida, yo tampoco me lo podía creer.- Rarity notó la reacción de su amiga.

-Me dijo primeramente que lo sentía. Que sabía la dificultad para mí en confiar en él. Pero de igual manera me lo pidió. Su nombre es Cherry Stem. Hablamos por un rato. Mencionó que si trataba de pedir ayuda en Canterlot sería peligroso, ya que si hablaba con el poni equivocado podía volver a la situación actual. Era necesario salir de la ciudad. También agregó, que si observaban a alguna princesa llegar a Canterlot esconderían toda la evidencia y eliminarían cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarlos en el acto.- Rarity hiso una pausa para tomar agua.

-Seguidamente, me informó sobre la prometida, su nombre es Sweet Applebut. Ellos en verdad están enamorados, pero Stem no quiere que la intención oculta de la boda sea el interés. A demás, ha visto demasiados ponis sufrir a causa de su hermano. Ver como el trabajo de otro se venía abajo por causa de su familia casi lo vuelve loco. Pero, al momento de verme, supo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para revelar la verdad.-

Applejack tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la situación daba indicios de poder mejorar.

Continúo escuchando a su amiga.

-Salimos de allí muy tarde en la noche. Conocía los lugares en donde no había guardias y logramos llegar a la estación del tren sin ser vistos. El corrió con el gasto del boleto hacia ponyville. Me advirtió, que por la mañana se darían cuenta de mi ausencia, y que estarían desesperados en encontrarme. Debía arreglar todo en mi hogar antes de que decidieran ir allí. En cuanto a mi boutique en Canterlot, solo prometió que ayudaría a Sassy, pero no podía hacer mucho más respecto a eso. De igual manera, prometió que me daría el tiempo suficiente para llegar a Appleloosa y hablar con Applebut. Mencionó que tienen unos excelentes socios de la familia Apple y que quizás puedan ser de ayuda, son una familia muy capaz, de seguro ayudaran a la novia.-

-Entonces, sí que era verdad que me invitaste por mis familiares en Appleloosa-

-Claro que si- Dijo enérgica Rarity. Acto seguido agacho su cabeza y menciono en un tono bajo. –También por otros motivos.-

-Eso quiere decir- Applejack intervino. –Que podemos controlar la situación, solo necesitamos pensar algo en conjunto con los Sweet y mis parientes de Appleloosa para tener un resultado positivo.- Ambas ponis sonrieron. El ambiente había cambiado, ahora se encontraban más relajadas y podían disfrutar de la cena sin contratiempos.

Las ponis entraron juntas al vagón en donde pasarían la noche. Ambas subieron a sus camas y se dispusieron a relajarse, al menos esa era la intención. Applejack no podía conciliar el sueño. Poco a poco la preocupación se apoderaba de ella. Sintió la necesidad de pensar en algo desde ese momento para solucionar la situación, quería trazar un plan antes de llegar a Appleloosa. Luego, un sonido proveniente de la cama superior capto su atención.

-Applejack…- Rarity bajó de su cama con una almohada entre sus cascos.

-¿Rarity, que ocurre?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de su lecho.

-Yo…- Suspiró.

-Eh estado un poco preocupada y asustada, así que me preguntaba…- Realizó una nueva pausa.

-Si no te incomodaría…- Cada vez su voz era más suave.

-Que… pudiera… d-d-dormir con…- Respiró profundo antes de soltar su frase.

-Quisiera dormir contigo esta noche-

Applejack sorprendida se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, esa propuesta la había tomado mal ubicada. Pero, recapacitó sobre la situación de su amiga.

-Claro dulzura, no hay problema, si necesitas compañía, te acompañare toda la noche- Había cierto grado de inocencia en las palabras de la pony naranja, y eso fue notado por su amiga quien, delicadamente, se ubicó a su lado.

Al ser cama para un poni, el espacio faltaba, por lo que el contacto era inevitable entre ellas. La granjera fue la primera en hacer notoria su incomodidad. Con movimientos leves trataba de encontrar una mejor posición.

Rarity puso un casco sobre su hombro para captar la atención de la poni naranja.

-¿No estas cómoda conmigo aquí?-

-No, digo. Si, digo. – Applejack gimoteo, no sabía que decir.

-En ese caso volveré a mi cama- Sugirió La modista.

-¡No!- La granjera la tomo de sus hombros y retuvo las intenciones de su amiga.

De repente, el silencio se hiso presente. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el desliz del tren sobre las vías, o el ruido del viento empujando las ventanas. Era un momento que de alguna manera había hecho despertar un sentimiento en ambas ponis.

-Sabes…- Rarity fue la primera en hablar.

-No eh tenido mucha suerte con potros, eso logró que me deprimiera por un tiempo.-

Applejack tenía una idea del porque decía eso, pero deseaba reconfortarla con algunas palabras.

-No lo entiendo, eres hermosa. ¿Qué potro no quería estar contigo?-

-Gracias, pero ese el asunto.- Rarity volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-No eh conocido potro que desee estar conmigo.- Prosiguió. -Pero conozco a alguien que me acompañaría a cualquier lugar de Equestria- Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Applejack se dio cuenta que su corazón latía cada vez con más intensidad. Su cabeza se calentaba y pronto sus cascos comenzarían a sudar.

-Reflexionando…- Rarity no permitía a Applejack un segundo para pensar.

-Me eh dado cuenta, que siempre me eh sentido cómoda, segura y confiada con una yegua- Realizó una pausa para dar el paso final.

-Contigo Applejack. Ya lo dije antes, pero las palabras de ahora, tienen otra intención-

La poni naranja no podía mencionar palabra alguna. Solo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la confesión de la pálida poni que tenía en frente.

Acerco su rostro al de ella casi hasta tocarse.

Lentamente, Rarity cerró la distancia entre sus labios y un tierno beso fue el resultado.

La granjera tomo un segundo impulso, y con intensidad cubrió a su acompañante de crin morada con sus cascos. La derribó en la cama y una intensa sucesión de besos fue seguida gracias a los instintos. Uno tras otro, luego otro y otro.

Pero al momento de que Applejack se retiró para tomar un respiro, reaccionó ante la situación.

Su agitada respiración se confundía con la de Rarity que se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la melena desordenada y un poco de sudor iniciaba a brotar de su frente.

Sin previo aviso, salió de la cama, le dio la espalda a su acompañante.

-Voy al baño un momento- Dijo Applejack tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Caminó fuera del vagón y tomó un segundo aire. Al momento de ingresar en el baño, se observó al espejo.

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, más aun en una situación como en la que se encontraban. Era una mezcla de emociones fuertes. No podía hacerle frente a ninguna de ellas y decidió escapar de su amiga.

Salió del baño y con sumo cuidado inició su camino de regreso al vagón donde dormiría. Casi como si no deseara volver allí.

 _–_ _ **Confusión de media noche**_ _– (Applejack)_

 _Mis ideas no las puedo organizar_

 _la soledad desgarra tu condición_

 _y tu voz siempre vibra de frustración_

 _cuando acudes y me invitas a escuchar_

 _Puntuales hechos fuerzan desnudar_

 _aquella disimulada afectación_

 _y presiento que por esta situación_

 _mis impulsos no los pueda relegar_

 _Mi anhelo por comprenderte, es muy voraz_

 _por Ti, quiero solventar éste asunto_

 _y cambiar dolor por risas en tu faz._

 _Confusa y con afecto me pregunto..,_

 _¿Si al verte. Controlarme, seré capaz?_

 _¡Cuando marque el reloj las doce en punto!_

Al abrir la puerta observó con detenimiento el lugar. Rarity había vuelto a la cama superior y a primera vista parecía dormida. La granjera dio un leve suspiro de alivio. Caminó silenciosamente ante su cama y se recostó. Tomó la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo. Casi al instante notó la fragancia del perfume de su acompañante impregnado en toda la cama. Con tranquilidad concilió el sueño y antes de entrar al mundo onírico, suspiró levemente.

-Rarity…-

 **Nota del autor:** **Puede que resulte algo conveniente toda esta situación, pero, la verdad, muchas de las cosas que pasaron aquí no las tenía pensadas. Así que, eso…**

 **El poema lo vi necesario, aunque el lenguaje utilizado no sea propio del personaje, creo que se pueden captar algunas emociones.**


	3. Dulces Manzanas -Parte 1-

Hace tiempo que Celestia había alzado el sol. Rarity y Applejack pasaron la mañana sin mucha comunicación, lo ocurrido la anterior noche jugó en contra de las ponis que hasta hace unas horas se les podía llamar amigas. Ahora, solo hablaban de lo que era necesario. Su mañana en el tren había sido bastante incomoda.

"No puedo creer que tal situación me haya obligado a hacer tal cosa con Applejack"

Los pensamientos de la modista claramente evidenciaban su arrepentimiento.

"Da igual, después pensaré en algo. Por ahora, lo que es importante es encontrar a la familia Sweet."

Era clara la urgencia, existía la posibilidad de que los Cherry o sus "amigos" estubieran desesperados en encontrarla y buscar una forma de mantenerla en silencio, o peor aún, la boutique de Canterlot ya se encontraría en "remodelaciones indefinidamente".

-Entonces, Rarity.-

La granjera evitaba la mirada de su acompañante, la vergüenza era tal que simplemente no podía, en cierto modo, temía por lo que ocurriera después.

-Vamos a buscar a Braeburn.- Continuó la poni naranja. –Cuanto más rápido contactemos con los Sweet será mejor.-

-Tienes razón queri…- La poni de crin purpura detuvo sus palabras al acto. Inclusive esa expresión tan utilizada por ella y que le decía a todas sus amigas era difícil de pronunciar ante Applejack.

Su acompañante comprendió que no era buen momento para entablar una conversación e inicio el camino hacia la granja de su primo.

El trayecto se hiso largo, incluso agotador. Pero al fin llegaron.

-¡Braeburn!- Applejack gritó.

-¿Es quien creo que es?- El animado poni salió de una pequeña casa y corrió hacia su prima como Winona hacia un hueso.

-¡Pero que inesperada y magnifica visita!- Braeburn, como de costumbre, no dejaba contestar a su prima sin antes manifestar su alegría. Que de cierta manera, era contagiosa.

-Tranquilo primo, hemos venido por…-

-¡Pero que descortés soy, déjenme invitarles algo de comer, de beber, un lugar para quedarse, algo de agua! ¿O prefieren dar una vuelta por ¡Appleloosa!?-

Applejack ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡BRAEBURN!- Lo detuvo en seco.

-Sí, prima- Como si fuera una rutina, los primos se saludaban de una forma muy particular.

-Agradezco tu hospitalidad, en serio. Pero no estamos aquí por motivos de un encuentro familiar.- El tono del alegre caballo cambió a uno de duda.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?- Sencillamente preguntó el poni vaquero.

-Es algo complicado de explicar. Por ahora queremos saber si conoces a Sweet Applebut.- La granjera dijo eso mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante, la cual parecía divertirse con los cambios de ánimo de Braeburn.

-¡Claro que sí!- El vaquero volvió a cambiar de tono.

-Puedo llevarlas hasta su hogar, no está muy lejos de aquí. Lo que permite que en el camino me digan el motivo de su viaje.-

Applejack se acercó a su acompañante de tal manera que pudiera hablar cerca de su oído y poder susurrar. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, el aroma de su crin y la belleza de su pelaje por poco le hacen perder la cabeza.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Rarity giro su vista hacia ella y mencionó.

-Creo que es mejor para todos que el también conozca la historia. Después de todo nos está ayudando.- Acto seguido, retiró su vista de Applejack, que parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le habían dicho.

Como bien demandó Braeburn. Todos los aspectos de la situación le fueron mencionados. Un cambio serio en su rostro fue notorio, estaba preocupado en muchos sentidos, y molesto en muchos otros.

-Ya llegamos.- El vaquero señalo el hogar de los Sweet.

Era una casa enorme con varias divisiones. Desde el frente no se podían ver las bodegas, pero a sus alrededores había muchos manzanos. Al ser la principal fuente de alimento de Appleloosa, era necesario que dos familias trabajasen enteramente en la cosecha; Los Apple, realizaban un trabajo mucho más casero con las manzanas, mientras que los Sweet se encargaban de la parte artesanal.

Un corcel fue el que los recibió, su nombre es Sweet Applecake. Melena marrón y crin oscura, ojos miel y un chaleco blanco complementaban su imagen. Se le vio amigable para ser tan grande. Saludó a Braeburn de forma muy jovial.

-¡Pero si es nuestro vecino Braeburn!- Applecake lo abrazó como si fuese su hermano.

-Compadre, siempre es bueno verte.- El vaquero hacia un esfuerzo enorme para respirar entre los cascos de su socio.

-¡Oh, no me había fijado! ¿Son dos dulzuras las que te acompañan?- Al momento de notarlas soltó al ya agitado Braeburn y fue directo a las ponis.

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Applecake, Sweet Applecake. Pero ustedes dulzuras pueden decirme Cake. Mi especialidad ¿Creo que ya tienen una idea? Es hacer pastel de manzana.- Sonaba bastante orgulloso de su talento. Tanto así que una propuesta a la cocina no se hiso esperar.

-¡Permítanme que les dé a probar mi dulce, dulce pastel de manzana con extra dulce!-

-Cake, esto es serio.- Braeburn intervino en el monologo de su amigo el cual, al notar el ambiente decidió guardar silencio.

-Yo por mi parte- Rarity rompió su silencio.

-Creo que tomare amablemente la visita a la cocina- El rostro de Cake dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Para tus cascos!- Applejack no se hiso esperar.

-Por ti es por lo que estamos en este asunto, deberías ser tú la que este preocupada por hablar seriamente con la familia Sweet. ¿A qué viene esa tranquilidad repentina?- La granjera se estaba alterando.

Rarity se acercó a su compañera, la cual se ruborizo al instante puesto que, buscaba su oído para susurrarle.

-Tranquila, esto es algo que necesito hacer. Prometo que convenceré a los Sweet. Solo dame tiempo, tu, puedes ir explicándoles los sucesos a la novia.- Le guiño el ojo y fue tras Cake para adentrarse en la cocina.

"¿Qué tendrá en mente ahora?"

La granjera respiró profundo y entro junto a su primo.

-¡Atención Sweet. Tenemos visita!- El corcel pastelero hiso un llamado que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Al poco tiempo, una yegua salió de una habitación cercana con dos pequeños ponis. De otro cuarto, la novia. Por último, un potro que había tenido mejores años se presentó desde el segundo piso.

-¡Pueden ir todos al comedor! Dentro de poco traeremos algo dulce, realmente dulce.- Applecake parecía estar impaciente. Tanto que no dio tiempo a Rarity para saludar a los otros Sweet, pues fue llevada a empujes dentro de la cocina.

-Braeburn, que bueno es tener una visita tuya- Applebut fue la primera en hablar. Parecida a su hermano, de melena marron y ojos color miel, su crin era larga, asi que la tenía trenzada.

-A mí también me gusta venir. Pero, hoy no creo que podamos conversar cómodamente.- El vaquero, tomo su sombrero y lo dispuso en su pecho.

-La verdad, hay una situación que está incomodando a mi prima y su acompañante. Déjenme presentársela. Ella es Applejack.- La poni naranja levantó su casco para saludar.

-Mucho gusto a todos. Lamento de antemano que tuviéramos que conocernos de esta manera, pero, necesito su ayuda.- Del mismo modo que su primo, Applejack también había acomodado su sombrero.

-No creo que sea alguna molestia ayudar…- Applebut fue interrumpida por el corcel anciano. A diferencia de los demás, su melena era clara y su crin canosa, aun así por su gran tamaño y aun notorios músculos formados gracias a toda una vida en la granja, su sola presencia infundía respeto.

-Un momento pequeña rama. Déjame discutirlo. Tú estás ocupada con la boda.- El gran corcel se acomodó en la silla que encabezaba la mesa y habló. Su voz, grabe, ronca y estridente. No hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para escucharlo.

-Dime, pequeña Apple. ¿Qué situación requiere de nuestra voluntad? – El tono autoritario del gran corcel intimidó a Applejack.

-Pero, déjame advertirte, estamos ocupados con la organización de la boda de Applebut, y siendo así, no creo que podamos ofrecerte mucho de nuestro tiempo.- La declaración de la cabeza de la familia Sweet fue contundente.

-De hecho…- La granjera estaba nerviosa. Casi retrocede en su intención. Sabía que lo que tenía para decir no era nada bueno, sabia, que lo que tenía para decir provocaría deshonra y desconfianza, y sabia, que la pondrían en duda. Su voluntad se iba perdiendo como las hojas de un árbol en otoño. Pero, algo surgió en ella, su espíritu comenzaba a gritarle. No solo le gritaba que fuera honesta con los Sweet, también con ella misma.

Ante la mirada de todos en el comedor, Applejack invocó a su elemento de la armonía. Pero, esta vez venía acompañado de algo más, algo que siempre la ha caracterizado. Su coraje, aquel que le había ayudado para ser honesta en muchas situaciones, hoy estaba fuerte. Aquello, fue notorio en su voz.

La poni inició con su declaración.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la cocina de los Sweet._**

-Ya veo- Applecake observaba como la cocina había sido tomada por la unicornio y daba vueltas alrededor de ella para darles los últimos detalles a la receta que estaba preparando.

-Entonces, entiendes ¿verdad?- La modista, tenía al pastelero trabajando de igual forma en la imagen del plato.

-Ahora que esto está servido, creo ciegamente en ti, dulzura. Pero, sabes que no podemos cancelar la boda y sabes que no puedes permanecer aquí mucho tiempo.- El potro tenía razón. Aquello por poco hace que Rarity titubee ante sus intenciones, y logró hacerle revivir por un momento los momentos de preocupación que vivió hace dos noches, llevándola hasta Appleloosa.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero de algo estoy segura. Esta boda va a realizarse, lo juro, en nombre de Celestia.- Su declaración dejó impresionado al pastelero, que después del impacto inicial sonrió y tomo los platos para llevarlos al comedor.

-En ese caso, dulzura. Hay que convencer a los demás.-


	4. Dulces Manzanas -Parte 2-

**_De vuelta en el comedor._**

La situación se encontraba un poco fuera de eje.

Applebut, sollozaba sobre la mesa, la yegua con los pequeños ponis la miraban con preocupación y, el patriarca, estaba más que furioso.

-¿Quieres que creamos esas patrañas?- El viejo corcel estaba más que alterado, inclusive inició a sudar.

-¡Por todas las manzanas!- Continuó –Respeto a Braeburn, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Mi futuro yerno! Su familia. Dices que son unos criminales que son capaces de extorsionar y secuestrar. Debes tener algo más que unas simples palabras, pequeña.-

Tenía razón, únicamente con la reciente declaración no sería capaz de convencerlos, mucho menos ahora que los había alterado. Applejack estaba temblando. No sabía que otra cosa pudiera decir, incluso, como si tratase de pedir ayuda desesperadamente, observo a su primo, que, de igual manera sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad.

"No tengo nada más que decir, no tengo nada para confirmar. En ese caso, solo me queda hacer una cosa."

La granjera tomó su sombrero, lo ubicó nuevamente en su cabeza. Se disponía a levantarse del comedor cuando una alegórica voz irrumpió en aquel cuarto, rompiendo el ambiente de golpe.

-Lamentamos la demora- Applecake, ingresó con gran entusiasmo dejando las bandejas cubiertas en la mesa.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras él y la unicornio terminaban de preparar los platos

-Tengo claridad de que nuestra historia sea poco creíble, además de ofensiva.- Rarity, inició con su discurso.

-Déjenme ofrecerles, primero que todo, disculpas por irrumpir de tal manera en su hogar con tales acusaciones.- Dejó el ultimo plato sobre la mesa y agachó su cabeza.

-Pero- Prosiguió. -Lo primero que deben saber, es que mi compañera aquí presente es incapaz de mentir.- Terminó su oración levantando su mirada de tal manera que la atención de todos fue robada.

Applejack se sintió apenada de las palabras que Rarity soltaba con tanta seguridad, pero, al notar esa determinación, esa decisión, comenzó a admirarla, o eso es lo que en un principio pasó por su mente, antes de que su pecho comenzara a cantar y a subir su temperatura, haciendo que su respiración se volviese más pesada.

-Se perfectamente sobre la decisión que tomaron respecto a la boda; fue pensada detenidamente y consultada por todos los presentes en esta mesa, así que es evidente el no creernos.-

-Sin embargo- La diseñadora utilizó su magia para levantar las tapas de los platos y dejar en evidencia la comida que tenían ante ellos.

-Espero que con esto, pueda convencerlos.-

La comida servida dejó a todos intrigados. Por un instante, el silencio se apodero de todo el lugar. Observaron el plato con detenimiento. El único que no entendía porque tal asombro era Breburn. Que alternaba su mirada entre todos los que allí se encontraban.

-Creo que entienden el significado de este plato.- Rarity, se apodero de una silla vacía para esperar la respuesta de los Sweet.

-Dulces manzanas.- Applebut fue la primera en hablar.

El plato que se encontraba frente a ellos era la combinación de paja ceca, con papas cocidas y cerezas. Pero, había un último detalle que variaba de la receta que se le presentó a Applejack anteriormente.

-La paja seca es un símbolo de uniformidad, también representan los lazos que unen a nuestras familias, el cultivo y la cosecha- La futura novia proseguía.

-Así mismo, las papas representan la solides de nuestra relación, haciendo una metáfora de corazones creciendo en la tierra.- Una lagrima asomaba en uno de sus ojos.

-Por último, las manzanas y las cerezas, que, combinadas otorgan un sabor muy dulce y delicioso, así de dulce es nuestro amor.-

Aquellas palabras, todos los Sweet las conocían. Seguidamente, observaron a Rarity.

-La noche que me propuso matrimonio, él mismo preparo este plato, y esas fueron sus palabras. Ante las dos familias, Stem ofreció esta comida como símbolo de unión.- La poni de tierra sonreía mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabes preparar esto, pequeña?- El patriarca de los Sweet se dirigió a Rarity con un tono más amable.

-Antes de huir de Canterlot, Stem me dio la receta. Dijo que si llegara el caso de que no creyeran mi historia, esto les convencería, no solo para ayudarme, también para ayudarlo a él.-

-¿Stem tiene problemas?- Rápidamente Applebut intervino.

-No te alarmes, querida.- La modista trató de calmar a la novia.

-El problema que tiene es moral. Desea que la boda no tenga un motivo oculto. Es por eso que quiere revelar la verdad sobre su hermano. Es por eso que estamos aquí.-

-Pero- Applecake, ahora es el que interviene. -De ayudarlo, tendríamos que posponer la boda, además de que habría un gran alboroto, sin mencionar que, el verdadero problema, es la ausencia de pruebas. ¿Qué haremos para solucionar este asunto?- El cocinero parecía alterado.

-Si me permiten- Applejack tomó la palabra.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito el trabajo de todos ustedes- Se levantó de su asiento y apoyó sus cascos delanteros en la mesa.

-Se lo que vas a decir, querida, y créeme, trabajare tan duro como pueda.- La unicornio interrumpió brevemente a su amiga. Intercambiando una sonrisa, como si supieran lo que cada una estaba pensando.

-La boda no se va a posponer o a cancelar- La granjera de Ponyville prosiguió.

-Si necesitan realizar los preparativos antes de partir, estoy segura de que mi primo y yo les podemos ayudar. También, mi amiga aquí presente estará dispuesta a diseñar los vestidos, tengo entendido que aún no los tienen listos.-

-Estas en lo correcto pequeña.- El anciano había cambiado completamente su trato hacia las dos ponis que arribaron en su hogar.

-¿Qué propones?- La yegua con los dos pequeños ponis hiso su intervención.

-Continuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. El único detalle que cambiara será la cuestión de los vestidos. Sugiero que se le envié una carta a los Cherry en Canterlot para avisarles de eso, también que se deje en claro que la boda se realizará pasado mañana sin importar que.-

-¡Ja! Me gusta tu actitud yegua- Nuevamente el viejo ejemplar estuvo de acuerdo con Applejack. -De mi hocico saldrán las palabras para que esta boda pueda ser celebrada-

-Muchas gracias, señor- La poni naranja sonrió, pero aun había un asunto más que concretar.

-Ahora, en cuanto al día de la boda, todos vamos a estar realmente ocupados. Necesitamos pruebas y declaraciones de otros ponis para hacer caer el negocio sucio de los Cherry. Si Stem está en contra de todo esto, estoy segura de que alguien más lo estará.-

-Con eso, la intención de la boda seria la correcta.- Cake habló.

-Así es- Applejack lo rectificó.

-Un momento querida- Era Rarity la que ahora hacia su aporte, en este caso, con una duda.

-Si todos vamos a estar ocupados ese día ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar las pruebas y los ponis para desenmascarar al hermano de Stem?-

-De eso me encargo yo- La poni naranja se atribuyó una pesada responsabilidad.

-Ustedes se encargarán de la boda, yo conseguiré ayuda.-

Todos la observaron. Su confianza era insuperable, emanaba un aura de sabiduría, y no era simple impresión, Applejack sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. De ese modo, la confianza de todos recayó en ella.

-En ese caso ¿¡Que están esperando, una invitación!?- El desgastado potro llamó la atención a todos.

-¡Vamos, a trabajar!-

Con esa petición, que parecía más bien una orden, todos dispusieron sus cascos a cumplir con la sugerencia de Applejack. Ella y su primo, ayudaban a Cake realizando unos platillos con los que la familia Sweet contribuiría en la ceremonia. Rarity y Applebut se encargaban de los vestidos. En cuanto al patriarca, escribía la carta, y, la yegua con sus pequeños preparaban lo necesario para el viaje hacia Canterlot.

Pronto llegó la hora de que el sol fuese retirado por Celestia. En relación a los preparativos; ya se había enviado la carta, el banquete estaba casi listo y a los vestidos les faltaban solo los ajustes finales. El resto lo terminarían el día de la boda. Aunque no hubiera mucho por hacer, era necesario que todo estuviese preparado con antelación.

Los tres ponis visitantes se dirigieron a la casa de Breburn, este les preparó unas habitaciones aparte. Mientras las amigas se acomodaban, el vaquero estaba preparando la cena.

-Iré a fuera un rato, me llamas cuando esté listo primo.- Applejack pasaba por la cocina.

-Estate atenta, de seguro me lo comeré todo yo si no atiendes el llamado.- Una risa inocente salió de los primos, luego, cada uno prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras, Rarity se encontraba en uno de los baños preparando sus cosas para dormir, aunque muy distraídamente. Puso sobre su cepillo crema facial en vez de crema dental. Cuando se dio cuenta, el sabor penetrante estaba por toda su boca.

Escupió y se enjuago la boca, pero aun el sabor permanecía.

"No estoy cansada ¿Por qué estoy tan distraída?"

La unicornio, había estado lo suficientemente ocupada como para pensar en la situación que vivió la noche anterior con su amiga. Por tanto, hasta esos momentos, no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquel asunto.

"Es cierto, tengo que dejar claras las cosas con Applejack, aquello fue un momento de debilidad que jugó en contra de nosotras, además…"

Rarity se quedó en blanco al pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga no la volviese a mirar de la misma manera que antes.

"No puedes pensar en eso ahora, tienes un asunto importante que atender. Lo mejor es eliminar cualquier distracción. Así que debo hablar con ella, antes que estos pensamientos intervengan en una situación comprometedora."

La modista, busco a su amiga en la habitación contigua, como era de esperarse no estaba allí, por tanto acudió a Braeburn para conocer su paradero.

-Disculpa, Breburn ¿Sabes a donde fue Applejack?-

-Dijo que saldría un rato, seguro está en el granero, le gusta ir allí para descansar-

-Gracias-

-No hay problema, solo asegúrense de venir rápido, la cena estará lista pronto-

-De acuerdo-

La unicornio fue directamente hacia el granero, quería ensuciarse los cascos lo menos posible antes de entrar a comer, puesto que tendría que limpiárselos muy bien una vez volviese.

"Todavía no consigo entender como alguien es capaz de vivir rodeado de tanto polvo y barro y desperdicios de animal y…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a su amiga recostada en un montón de paja, observando el cielo nocturno que les ofrecía la princesa Luna.

Se acercó casi por inercia, pero, silenciosamente.

-A-Applejack- Tímidamente, trato de captar la atención de la granjera.

-Rarity, ¿Ya es hora de comer?-

-No, vine aquí para hablar.-

-Está bien ¿Ocurre algo con los preparativos para la boda?- La poni naranja parecía estar concentrada más en la boda, que en su situación con la unicornio que tenia de acompañante.

-Con eso no hay problema, al menos no de momento-

La poni de tierra se levantó de la paja.

-Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

"En verdad está muy concentrada con el asunto de la boda. Lo siento pero esto es algo que tengo que aclarar ahora, de no ser así, no podré hacer nada mañana"

-Sobre nosotras, sobre lo que paso ayer en el tren, sobre lo que es nuestra relación y…- Realizó una pequeña pausa. -Sobre nuestros sentimientos.-

-ah… sobre eso… yo…- Era evidente que aquella declaración la había tomado desprevenida.

-Escucha Applejack. Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerte disculpas.-

-¿Disculpas?- Realmente no sabía porque.

-Si, por aprovecharme de que bajaste tu guardia en cuanto a mi situación, sabía que estabas haciendo lo posible para ayudarme y me aproveche de aquello. Lo siento-

-Oh… si… yo.- De pronto se detuvo.

-Un momento ¿Tu, aprovechaste la situación?- Era evidente que la granjera no tenía idea de los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Sí, te bombardeé de información, así que tus pensamientos no podían ser del todo claros. A demás…- Rarity respiró profundamente. -En verdad necesitaba la compañía de alguien en esos momentos. Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar con mis caprichos.-

-Espera un momento- Applejack se acercó. -¿En serio crees que te aprovechaste de la situación?- De pronto soltó una risa. -Creí que había sido yo la que se aprovechó de tu debilidad para calmar mis impulsos.- La poni de ojos verdes no podía contener su sonrisa.

Rarity levantó una ceja debido a la incredulidad.

-Entonces ¿Querías hacerlo?- La unicornio se acercó más a su amiga.

-Em… p-p-pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- La granjera retrocedió algo sonrojada.

-¡La verdad!- La unicornio insistió, con un paso más, sus trompas estaban muy cerca, un pequeño movimiento y repetirían la escena de ayer.

-Está bien- Applejack se quejó como si fuera una pequeña poni.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿No pudo haber esperado hasta que todo esto acabara para preguntármelo?"

"Supongo que merece saberlo, también, dejare claro mis sentimientos"

-Escucha, no quiero que pienses que soy rara, porque desde hace algún tiempo comencé a verte de manera distinta.- Los latidos de Applejack estaban descontrolados.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?- La modista no le quitaba el ojo de encima, la tenía acorralada.

-Desde que comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntas en el spa. Al principio creí que solo era porque nos llevábamos bien a pesar de ser tan distintas. Pero, luego, fuiste en lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba a solas.-

-Oh, Vaya- En ese instante Rarity comenzó a hacer memoria. La idea no era tan descabellada, pues desde ese punto los sentimientos hacia su amiga granjera habían empezado a cambiar.

-Pero.- Applejack prosiguió. -Sabía que te gustaban los corceles, así que durante todo ese tiempo, me contuve. Hasta ayer. Sentí, que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme, pero luego pensé que quizás me habías aceptado porque estabas precisamente en esa situación y que me había aprovechado de eso.- Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, observó a su amiga quien, la miraba con tal asombro que la confundió mas y la hiso sentarse nuevamente en el montón de paja.

-Entonces ayer…- Rarity se detuvo, casi como si esperara a que su amiga completara la frase.

-Ayer, te besé porque en verdad quería hacerlo, y, quería hacerlo, porque me gustas, me gustas bastante.- A pesar de encontrarse sentada, Applejack temblaba, temía mucho no ser correspondida por su amiga, pero, temía mas que perdiera su amistad.

-Entonces…- La modista hiso una larga pausa. Antes de terminar su frase.

-Entonces, nos sentimos de la misma manera.-

-¿Que?-

Antes de que hubiera otra reacción por parte de Applejack, Rarity selló sus labios con un profundo beso.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo se separaron y se miraron mutuamente.

Rarity se acercó más hacia Applejack y, como si no hubiese barrera emocional o pensamientos que obstaculizaran el sentimiento. Se abrazaron permitiéndose otro beso. Esta vez, uno mucho más intenso, mas apasionado, tanto que incluso la unicornio termino sobre la paja.

Se dieron un descanso para respirar. Esta vez ninguna quería que la otra se detuviera, esta vez, nadie se arrepentiría.

No hubo más palabras, no había espacio para ellas, solo hablaban los cuerpos, los labios y los ojos cuando se encontraban, cuando se besaban, cuando se sentían mutuamente.

Un granero, un lugar inimaginable para la unicornio, pero, eso no le importó, así como tampoco le incomodaba la paja que se quedaba en su crin. Mucho menos, el astro de la princesa de la noche que les ofrecía un manto plateado para que consumaran su recién develado amor.

 _Replica –_ _ **Ante la luna**_ _-_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Desentenderemos la razón_

 _Igual trataremos al temor_

 _Obedeceremos al corazón._

 _La pasión nos dará calor._

 _El susurro de este cielo abierto_

 _Incita a las manos obsesivas_

 _Desea un íntimo concierto_

 _Y ofrecernos mutuas miradas._

 _[Rarity]_

 _Impulsos expanden los sentidos_

 _Como ríos que acuden al compas_

 _Hacen coro con nuestros gemidos_

 _Dos existir se unen al ras_

 _El arrebato que nos desentona_

 _Encuentra los nervios sensibles_

 _El preludio a punto se acciona_

 _Cuerpos; instrumentos afables_

 _Quiero un movimiento delicado_

 _Condicionarme a tu presencia_

 _Tratarte como el ser más preciado_

 _Y cubrirte con toda mi esencia_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Entiendo, mi lujuria incomoda_

 _Pues mis actos ya no controlo_

 _Tu perfume me embeoda_

 _En él toda la noche bailo_

 _[Rarity]_

 _Quiero tu desierto convertirlo a valle_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Quebrantar con pasión tu dulce voz_

 _[Rarity]_

 _Enterarme de tu cuerpo cada detalle_

 _[Applejack]_

 _Reconociendo todos tus cambios_

 _[Dos voces]_

 _Siento placenteras caricias_

 _No solo la brisa es oportuna_

 _La vigilante nos llena de gracias_

 _Somos amantes ante la luna_

Mientras, en el comedor, Braeburn estaba sentado, esperando a sus huéspedes con una cena liviana para que pudieran descansar correctamente.

-Debería empezar a comer, creo...-

El vaquero caminaba entre la duda y la hambruna. Así, se quedó pacientemente esperando por las yeguas, sin saber, de la apasionada situación en la que se encontraban.


	5. Preludio nupcial

Un nuevo sol acarició el rostro de Rarity, quien cómodamente merodeaba entre las delgadas sabanas para encontrar una comodidad idónea en el lecho. Pero, se dio cuenta de un detalle que la obligó a saltarse su habitual rutina matutina entre las suaves telas que cubrían su cuerpo.

"No esta"

Abrió los ojos, aún con la pesadez de sus parpados, recorrió la visión por todo el cuarto. No había nadie.

"Sin duda es muy responsable"

La poni blanca nuevamente buscó la comodidad para ofrecerse esos cinco minutos más antes de abandonar la cama. Sin embargo, mientras se recubría, escuchó algo. Buscó entre el lecho aquello que lo producía, lo logró, encontró un papel que había sido maltratado por los constantes movimientos de Rarity en búsqueda de la comodidad.

Era una nota, con algo más que un sencillo mensaje. Parecía una serie de instrucciones, muy claras, sobre todo lo que tenía planeado para el día de hoy y para el día de la boda. A demás, de un mensaje directo hacia su acompañante.

La leyó.

 _Rarity._

 _Mi dulce diamante._

 _Déjame iniciar esta carta con mi más profundo agradecimiento, pues tus sentimientos me han otorgado la fuerza para realizar todo lo que tengo planeado._

 _Te preguntarás cuál es el motivo de esta carta y por qué no desperté a tu lado._

 _La respuesta, espero la intuyas. Siento la necesidad de colaborar en todo lo que pueda a los Sweet, sobre todo a Stem y Applebut. Considero que este deseo fue influenciado por nuestra reciente revelación, así, que mientras la llama inicial todavía este despertando en mi cuerpo, quiero aprovechar las energías que esta me otorgue no solo para asegurarme de que todo se desarrolle de la mejor manera mañana en la noche, también, para organizar otras cuestiones en caso de que surjan inconvenientes._

 _Tengo la certeza de que estarás leyendo esta carta mientras estoy viajando nuevamente a Ponyville. Mi intención es solicitar ayuda a nuestras amigas, de igual manera evitar cualquier tipo de problema durante el viaje, pues te prometo que estaré en la boda sin falta, así llegue yo sola o con todas ellas._

 _Ahora, te explicare todo lo que he planeado._

 _Primero que todo, en la madrugada tomaré el tren hacia Canterlot. Debo asegurarme de que Sassy se encuentre bien, para ello tengo que pasar desapercibida y encontrar a Stem, mi intención no es hablar con él, me resultaría muy difícil ganarme su confianza. Revisaré el restaurante y los alrededores, ya que la boda se realizará allí, debo conocer el lugar._

 _Lo que sí es mi deber, es encontrarme con Jubilee, estoy convencida que ella no puede actuar de una manera tan baja como lo está haciendo, es alguien que aprecia mucho el trabajo duro, de seguro hay algo detrás de sus acciones y debo descubrir lo que es. Si encuentro esa debilidad, colaborará._

 _Una vez llegue a Ponyville y me encuentre con nuestras amigas, te enviare una carta; Tengo entendido que una unicornio de por aquí va de visita muy seguido a Canterlot, así que le pediré el favor que te la entregue personalmente. Le daré unas instrucciones muy claras, igual que a ti. Deseo que permanezcas en una esquina cercana a la boutique, si alguien se aproxima mencionando mi nombre, respóndele "la de las manzanas irrompibles."_

 _En esa carta estarán otras instrucciones para preparar nuestra llegada y enfrentar conjuntamente al Chef Cherry. Aquello dependerá de lo que hayamos discutido y de cómo transcurran las cosas mientras no estoy, por eso te pido lo siguiente._

 _Es necesario que ocultes bien tu identidad, de seguro no es problema debido a tu gran recursividad y tu amplio vestuario._

 _Por último, es importante que la boda se lleve a cabo sin ningún inconveniente, esto es porque la atención de todos los Cherry y sus socios estará centrada en ello, lo que nos dejara actuar de manera mas holgada._

 _Dicho esto, espero que puedas conseguir lo que te propuse._

 _Deseo que hayas tenido dulces sueños._

 _Tu querida yegua, Applejack._

 _PD: Ansío tener un encuentro más privado después de todo esto._

La modista, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Confiaba en Applejack más de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. Preparó todas sus cosas, dado que, una larga sesión de maquillaje le esperaba, además, de buscar el vestuario perfecto para la ocasión.

La mañana transcurrió sin muchas vicisitudes, cada quien cumplió con su labor, esto generó confianza en cada poni, ahora, solo les quedaba llegar a Canterlot.

El viaje resultaría un tanto incomodo, pues dada las cosas que llevaban, el tren no se encargaría de cuidarlas en caso de algún inconveniente, por eso, un carruaje fue la mejor opción, pues tenían todo organizado y cada quien se encargaría de vigilar el banquete, los trajes y todas las pertenencias de los Sweet que hubiesen alistado para la ocasión.

-Entonces, yegua- El patriarca Sweet dirigía su voz a Rarity.

-¿Tu amiga encontrará ayuda?-

La unicornio lo observó y le regalo una sonrisa llena de confianza. –Claro que sí, ella es capaz de solucionarlo todo-

"Inclusive mi desolado corazón"

El antiguo ejemplar se relajó, observaba como el horizonte se movía, el lento balanceo del carruaje en cierto modo le resultaba agradable, la suave luz irrumpiendo por las delgadas cortinas hacían que el interior fuese un lugar aislado del resto de Equestria, al menos solo por esos instantes.

Rarity preparaba su vestimenta de encubierto, su trabajo en el arte facial era impecable. Un poco de base de un color oscuro contrastaba con su pelaje blanco, unas pestañas más frondosas y largas hacían resaltar sus ojos aun celestes, la crin había sido teñida de un rojo carmesí y su estilo era liso. A esto se agregaba su vestimenta, de un azul oscuro, un sombrero floppy se encargaba de cubrir su cabeza. Estaba lista, inclusive había cubierto su cutie mark en caso de que su costado quedase expuesto.

Llegaron a Canterlot al atardecer.

La modista estaba supremamente nerviosa. Trataba con mucho esfuerzo el tranquilizarse. Respiraba pesadamente, inclusive un poco de sudor comenzaba a brotar de su frente.

-Tranquilízate Rarity, te ayudaremos a pasar desapercibida- Applebut le dio esa confianza que necesitaba para calmarse. Al menos de momento.

"Bien, Rarity. Puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que respirar profundo, seguir el plan y todo saldrá bien. Applejack va a llegar con todas y no estaré sola."

-¡Bien, estoy lista!-

-Más vale que lo estés yegua, porque ya llegamos- el anciano habló con una mueca maliciosa. Rarity no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella o si estaba ansioso por la situación.

Al bajarse del carruaje los estaban esperando Stem, Jubilee y el chef en jefe; hermano de Stem.

-Bienvenidos, espero que el viaje haya sido cómodo.- El novio fue el primero en hablar. -y…- Se quedó unos instantes observando a Applebut.

-También me alegro de verte, cariño.- Seguidamente un abrazo de los dos ponis fue presenciado por todos en ese instante.

-Oh, estos pequeños ponis no los había visto antes, mucho gusto soy Mousse, hermano del novio de su tía.- Dijo el chef dirigiéndose a los hijos de Applecake.

Los pequeños no se querían apartar de su madre, así que no hubo respuesta por parte de ellos, por lo tanto, el corcel habló en su lugar.

-Son todavía tímidos, así que no esperes que hablen mucho.-

-Applecake, es bueno verte. Sobre todo en una ocasión tal. Espero que podamos hablar luego de los negocios que tenemos pendientes. Ya sabes, después de la boda.-

-Yo también deseo dejar claras algunas cosas-

-¡Un momento, potrillos!- El patriarca hiso acto de presencia en la conversación.-No he escuchado nada sobre esos negocios. Impertinentes.-

-Cálmate, por favor padre.- Cake fue intimidado.

-Oh. Eres el jefe de la granja Sweet. Un placer volverlo a ver.- Mousse trataba de mostrar cortesía a pesar de su notorio temor frente al corcel enorme que tenía frente.

-Dime señor Trunk, potrillo- El tono autoritario del patriarca logró asustar a Mousse como si tuviese la misma edad de los hijos de cake.

-Claro, señor. Digo, señor Trunk.-

-Después hablaremos sobre el negocio. Yo tendré la última palabra.-

-Claro que lo harás padre.-

-Si Root estuviese aun entre nosotros seguro te reñiría, por suerte para ti, soy muy flexible, Cake-

El cocinero agachó tanto sus orejas como su cabeza frente a la sentencia del patriarca Sweet y respondió con un sencillo "si señor".

Mousse trataba de pensar en otra cosa para cambiar el ambiente. Mientras maquinaba un tema, se dio cuenta que el carruaje aun albergaba a otro poni en su interior.

-¿Llegaron junto a alguien más?-

Todos los Sweet se observaron, como era costumbre, el patriarca habló en nombre de todos.

-Vaya que eres despistado, te dije en la carta que nos encargaríamos de los vestidos, por eso la modista viene con nosotros.-

Mousse aún tenía sus inquietudes.

-Según leí tenían listo el vestuario, pero no vi nada sobre que los acompañara la modista.-

Trunk soltó un resoplido fuerte ante tal observación.

-Claro que la traeríamos, no tiene las medidas exactas del novio ni de las damas de honor. ¿Acaso quieres que tu hermano lleve un traje que no esté a su medida el día de su boda?- Otro resoplido sonoro sacudió a Mousse. -Vaya que no te fijas en los detalles. Me estas decepcionando como socio, potrillo-

Trunk terminó la frase observando directamente a los ojos de Mousse quien, no supo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón y apartar la mirada.

-Con respecto a la boda, una vez nos acomodemos, realizaremos la práctica. Deseo que todo salga bien, es lo mismo que desean los novios.- Sin objeciones con respecto a la propuesta ofrecida por el anciano, todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones que se les había asignado, pues su carruaje los había dejado frente a un hotel, y los Cherry se habían encargado de separar las habitaciones. En cuanto a Rarity, la ubicaron junto a Applebut.

-Querida, necesito salir un momento.- La diseñadora le habló a la novia sobre la carta de Applejack.

-Ten cuidado, regresa para la cena.- Applebut, le ofreció una sonrisa que le otorgó tranquilidad a Rarity.

"Vaya, sí que sabe tener encanto. A demás, Stem es un buen potro. Sin duda hacen buena pareja."

La modista, pensaba en ello mientras salía hacia Carroussel boutique. Esperaba encontrarse con el edificio desordenado, inclusive custodiado. Pero fue una grata sorpresa al verlo todo como lo recordaba.

"Está muy tranquilo."

-Disculpa.-

Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Era una unicornio, de color lima muy claro, con una lira como cutie mark. Acompañada de una poni de color beige muy suave, su cutie mark dibujaba tres dulces.

-¿Conoces a Applejack?-

Sin duda, era el contacto del que le habló en su carta.

-¿La de las manzanas irrompibles? claro -

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes, parecía algo afanada cuando me la entrego, creo que el mensaje es importante. Espero que sean buenas noticias, adiós.-

Rarity observó como la unicornio y la poni se alejaban lentamente. Decidió observarlas un poco más. Se estaban murmurando y riendo relajadamente. Tenía la idea de que esas dos eran demasiado cercanas. Inclusive, casi se ve reflejada en ellas. Una pareja de unicornio y poni, justo como ella y Applejack.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para dispersar aquellos pensamientos, luego, fijó su atención a la carta.

 _Lo siento._

 _Parece que todas tenían planes, así que no pude contactar con ninguna._

 _Cuando llegue a Ponyville, me dirigí al castillo. Solo estaba Spike._

 _Me contó que Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, se dirigieron a una misión de amistad. Que Twilight se fue al imperio de cristal, al parecer iba junto a Celestia y Discord, no me contó los detalles, pero parecía importante. Por último, le pregunté sobre Starlight. Mencionó que Trixie la buscó para que le ayudase en un acto que tenía planeado realizar en Las Pegasus. Con respecto al pequeño dragón, debía quedarse a cuidar el castillo._

 _Por lo tanto la situación en la que me encuentro no es del todo positiva._

 _El hecho de que Celestia tampoco se encuentre en Canterlot no ayuda a tranquilizarme._

 _De momento te contare lo que ocurrió mientras estuve allí._

 _Pude encontrarme con Sassy, está bien. Stem le ayudó a dejar la boutique y está corriendo con los gastos de ella en un hotel, si no estoy mal se encuentra cerca de la boutique, así que si deseas puedes hablar con ella._

 _Con respecto a Jubilee, tenía razón. Al parecer no le queda otra opción. Mousse, su primo, le ayuda financieramente con la granja. Hace un tiempo hubo una catástrofe que la dejo casi sin ningún árbol, así que adquirió una deuda enorme con él, aparentemente, no la deja librarse de eso tan fácil. Recibe constantes amenazas de cómo le quitará la granja si no colabora, ya que pagó por volver la granja funcional nuevamente._

 _Por suerte, Jubilee ha estado guardando un poco de dinero y reservando algunos brotes, al parecer tenía la intención de abandonar ese negocio. Así que nos ayudará en la boda. Aunque eso signifique aceptar su participación en todo esto._

 _Dice que lamenta mucho lo ocurrido, que espera poder obtener tu perdón._

 _Aun así…_

 _Esperaba contar con todas cuando fuéramos a confrontar a Mousse. Al parecer tiene mucho poder. Algunos guardias tienen controlada toda la información sobre los demás restaurantes. Hablé con los chefs y también me otorgaran su apoyo._

 _Solo nos falta una figura de autoridad. Pero no puedo contactar con Celestia y Twilight, mucho menos con Cadence. Solo nos queda Luna, pero tengo el mismo problema. Habiendo guardias reales colaborando con Mousse sería muy arriesgado pedir ayuda._

 _Durante el tiempo que pasé allí quizás haya levantado sospechas, pues me moví mucho por la ciudad y hablé con mucha gente, puede que estén prevenidos y comiencen a vigilarme._

 _Pensare en algo, una princesa debería ser suficiente para neutralizar a la guardia. Espero encontrar a alguna antes de la boda._

 _Por favor, sigan y no intenten nada hasta que yo llegue._

 _Espero que no te encuentres estresada por todo esto. Deseo llegar pronto._

 _Te veré en la boda._

La carta exponía una situación en donde solo habían solucionado la mitad de los problemas.

Rarity, más que asustada se encontraba frustrada. Inclusive si ella decidiera ir al castillo a hablar con Luna tampoco podría. No era una situación tan complicada, pero tampoco es que fuera a ir todo de maravilla.

"Tengo que volver. Después de la cena haremos el ensayo."

Dicha cena pasó sin muchos inconvenientes. La modista no pudo hablar en solitario con ninguno de los Sweet, apenas si tuvo tiempo para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el novio mientras acomodaba el traje. Eso sí, Mousse no se separaba de el en ningún momento.

De igual manera, el ensayo no tuvo complicaciones, el restaurante estaba decorado para la ocasión, los trajes estaban listos, los padrinos y damas de honor igualmente estaban preparados. Al parecer, nada impediría que esa boda fuese llevada a cabo.

-Eso ha salido muy bien. Mañana haremos lo mismo, solo que esa vez si vas a tener una verdadera noche de bodas, hermanito.- Mousse dijo eso mientras sonreía y guiñaba el ojo.

Eso no le hiso mucha gracia a Stem que, aparte de incómodo con el chiste, sentía muchos nervios.

-Tranquilízate cariño, solo tienes que mirarme a mí y todo saldrá bien.- Applebut se acercó a su prometido y puso su frente sobre la de él.

-Gracias dulzura, espero que mañana todo salga bien-

-Igual yo, cariño.-

-En ese caso dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos a descansar, potrillos desatentos.- A Trunk se le notaba el cansancio, sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse por el sueño, inclusive, un estridente bostezo surgió de su hocico cuando se disponía a salir del restaurante.

"Una noche más."

La boda era mañana y Rarity sentía cada vez más preocupación sobre lo que se acontecería. Lo único que deseaba después del largo viaje, de las no tan buenas noticias y de su trabajo con los vestidos, era que lograra descansar bien esta noche.

 **En alguna parte de Canterlot…**

La rubia granjera se encontraba desanimada, caminaba lentamente por las calles, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ningún poni parecía tener la intención de acercársele, su mirada no reflejaba un buen recibimiento por parte de la poni que, mirando al suelo caminaba.

Suspiraba.

Solo una yegua se le aproximó, parecía necesitar ayuda, ya que arrastraba de una carreta con un cargamento cubierto por una lona.

-Disculpa… -

La única reacción de Applejack fue otorgarle una mirada vacía. Siguió con su camino.

-Eres una de las amigas de la princesa Twilight ¿Cierto?-

Se detuvo y respondió.

-Justo cuando creí que no podía empeorar la situación, esto me pasa por no prestar atención. Acabemos con esto rápido.-

La yegua se sorprendió, no fue capaz de hablar. Únicamente se quedó observándola en silencio.

-No te hagas la desentendida, se lo que llevas en la carreta. Llévenme a donde tengan que hacerlo. No me resistiré.-

Ante aquellas palabras solo hubo una respuesta. Proveniente de la carreta.

-¡Vaya! que observadora eres. Lástima que seas tan terca, de no ser así creo que podríamos haber sido excelentes socios.- Mousse se dirigió hacia la granjera que con una mueca desganada le respondió.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasaría nunca.-

-cierto, alguien que se entretiene con los asuntos de otras personas y deja de lado los propios puede resultar contraproducente a largo plazo.-

-Gracias por el concejo, aunque me haya dado cuenta demasiado tarde.-

-Descuida, suelo dar concejos a todos, inclusive a mi competencia, soy muy solidario.-

Applejack no disimuló su enojo. Era el tipo de poni que ella detestaba, su opuesto, un cínico total.

-¡Ja! Ahora déjame darte otro concejo.-

-De que se trata ahora.-

-No es bueno que muestres esa actitud ante tu competencia, podrían utilizarla en tu contra.-

-Entonces déjame darte un concejo también- Applejack le dio la espalda a Mousse.

-Nunca dejes que tu competencia te dé la espalda y te quedes observando.-

Al finalizar esa frase, las patas traseras de la poni rubia golpearon el rostro de Mousse con tal fuerza que lo derribó.

Ante esa acción, dos guardias salieron de la carreta y contuvieron a Applejack.

El unicornio aún dolorido, aturdido y, ahora furioso exclamó.

-Llévenla dentro.- Luego escupió.

La granjera dio un suspiro. Sabía lo que estaba por venir y sabía que no iba a tener oportunidad contra los guardias. Lo último que hiso fue ofrecerle una mirada de superioridad a Mousse que aun trataba de levantarse, antes de que un golpe certero en su cabeza la dejara inconsciente.


	6. Boda

Entre tenues luces y una oscuridad dominante, Applejack abrió sus ojos. No distinguía el lugar en que se encontraba, no podía moverse de manera libre; su cabeza aun le dolía y su cuerpo no respondía como ella deseaba. Aquel lugar, un cuarto con bastante espacio, notaba como la suave iluminación abrazaba pequeñas partes de los muros, por tanto conocía el tamaño de lo que era su encierro.

"!Ah¡"

"¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?!"

"¿Por qué soy tan descuidada?"

"¿Por qué no pude pensar en nada y solo acepte la derrota?"

"Debí hacer hasta lo imposible por entrar al palacio y encontrarme con la princesa Luna"

"¿Por qué me rendí tan rápido?"

"Si Rarity me viese en este estado…"

Entre sus silenciosos lamentos, la vista de la granjera percibió algo fuera de lugar en el cuarto, lo que parecía ser un marco grande de madera se encontraba repostado en un muro. Se acercó hasta notar lo que era.

-Un espejo-

Su mente llenó aquel cristal con imágenes incomodas. Reflejaba lo que pasaría en la boda. Aquella en donde los Sweet no podían hacer nada, donde Rarity era obligada a trabajar para Mousse. Donde ella permanecería encerrada en aquel cuarto durante mucho tiempo.

-No dejes que tus temores dominen tus pensamientos, Applejack.-

La poni de crin dorada dio un salto alejándose del espejo, pues la voz provenía del mismo.

-¿Eres…?- La dicha no podía contenerla, tanto así, que calló y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Había encontrado a quien estaba buscando.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte.-

La princesa Luna emergió del espejo y cubrió con una de sus alas a la poni que simplemente agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho.

Le otorgó unos instantes para calmarse. Una vez lo hiso le preguntó.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-

Applejack asintió con su cabeza, tomo aire y respondió.

-Sí, es algo que ocurre en Canterlot y la situación supera con creces lo que puedo manejar.-

Continuó explicándole los detalles a Luna quien, con toda su benevolencia, sabiduría y poder, no encontró inconveniente en ayudar a la granjera que tenía frente.

-Esto es lo que haremos-

La princesa tomó iniciativa con respecto al asunto de la boda.

-Primero que todo, te pido que esperes hasta la noche. Gracias a tu sueño, se perfectamente dónde te encuentras. Enviaré a uno de los corceles de mi guardia personal, él te liberará. Luego deberán hablar con los chefs de los restaurantes perjudicados por Mousse. No te pediré que vayas con cuidado, ya que para ese momento los guardias que están a favor del chef Cherry serán sustituidos por los de mi guardia nocturna. Por último, llegarán al restaurante, acusarán a Mousse por todo lo que ha hecho y yo me encargaré de él una vez admita sus crímenes. Es sencillo, solo tienes que esperar.-

-Muchas gracias princesa- Applejack se inclinó para enfatizar su agradecimiento, dado que, a pesar de ser la princesa de la noche, la había liberado del oscuro rincón de su mente, y ahora, solucionaría el problema por el que tantas cosas había tenido que preocuparse.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. De no ser por ti, creo que nunca hubiésemos conocido lo que acontece en la ciudad. Es un gran alivio para mi hermana y para mí tenerlas con nosotras.-

-Simplemente, no puedo decir otra cosa más que gracias.-

Luna le ofreció una sonrisa y eliminó los muros oscuros del cuarto, revelando así una espacio cósmico que solo puedía ser la representación del mundo onírico, el cual Luna, conocía perfectamente.

-Antes de partir, espero puedas entender por qué te necesito aquí hasta por la noche.-

-Para no levantar sospechas. Descuida princesa actuaré lo mejor que pueda.-

-Siendo así, deja este asunto en mis cascos. Te prometo que después de solucionar todo esto, se verá realidad el sueño que tuviste la noche anterior.-

Luna desapareció, y con ella, cualquier imagen que pudiera pertenecer a los sueños. Dejando únicamente un blanco puro en la mente de la granjera quien, despertó en un lugar que no distaba mucho del que había soñado.

"Ya puedo estar más tranquila."

"Me cuesta quedarme quieta en un lugar tan oscuro. Pero, debo estar atenta para cuando lleguen por mí."

"Sera mejor que continúe recostada, no hay otra forma de pasar el tiempo."

Durante unos cortos instantes la mente de Applejack quedo vacía. La imagen de Rarity llegó a ella junto con una multitud de pensamientos sobre la misma. De repente, recordó las últimas palabras de la princesa antes de despertarse.

"La noche anterior… ¿Sobre qué soñé?"

En los pocos instantes que pudo dormir en el tren, hubo cierto tipo de representaciones oníricas, las cuales Applejack, al recordarlas, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarse, pues al parecer, la reciente relación que llevaban ella y Rarity había sido conocida por otro poni.

Entre sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos, la granjera trato de relajarse un poco, tenía todo el día para descansar, pues los últimos dos días había estado bastante ocupada. Procuró cerrar los ojos y esperar que la noche le indicara su libertad.

…

…

-…-

-Lady Applejack. Es de noche- Era un corcel. Grisáceo, de tonalidad oscura, su crin estaba cubierta por el casco obsidiana que dejaba al descubierto su cuerno.

-Eres…- La poni terrestre se reincorporó, tenía los parpados aún pesados.

-Mi nombre no importa. Te llevare hasta mi princesa.- Acercó su cuerno frente a la poni naranja quien solo vio un destello enceguecedor, el cual la aturdió por un momento.

-Debiste ser más cuidadoso- Reprochaba al corcel mientras ella se frotaba sus ojos hasta poder ver con claridad nuevamente.

No escuchó respuesta.

Cuando al fin pudo ver con normalidad, Luna se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ten, Applejack, seguro debes tener aunque sea un poco de hambre después de estar todo el día en aquel cuarto.- Inmediatamente, Luna le ofreció un platillo de vegetales frescos; algo ligero, no quería que su cuerpo gastase energías en digerir el alimento y así no estar del todo atenta para cuando llegara el momento.

-Gracias, Princesa Luna. Por cierto ¿Estamos en..?-

-En un salón junto a mis aposentos- Respondió mientras tomaba un poco de te; utilizando su magia para mover la taza.

La rústica poni se quedó unos instantes observando el lugar.

Era el opuesto de lo que podía observar fuera del castillo. Todo el lugar invadido por tonos oscuros, entre azules, negros y grises. Todo acorde a la noche, a Luna.

Applejack terminó su plato y se dispuso a relajarse, el lugar le resultaba muy acogedor.

-Así que Applejack ¿Desde hace cuánto tú y Rarity…?-

La poni naranja trató de reincorporarse rápidamente, pues la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-eh… princesa… yo…- Comenzó a temblar un poco.

Luna suspiró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso. Lo que trato de decir es ¿Desde hace cuánto ustedes dos se vieron involucradas en esta situación con los Cherry?- Luna trataba retener sus pequeños espasmos a causa de la gracia que le había hecho la reacción de Applejack.

-Ah… eso.- Respiró profundo. Luego contestó.

-Yo conozco la situación desde hace tres noches, la verdad, Rarity me pidió ayuda, pero las dos fuimos muy ingenuas al no acudir con nuestras amigas inmediatamente.- Concluyó su declaración la granjera.

-A mí me parece lo contrario, fueron muy sabias al no involucrar a las demás.-

La poni naranja no comprendía muy bien lo que Luna trataba de decir.

-Tengo conocimiento del mapa que posee Twilight, y como este les otorga "misiones" para mantener la armonía en toda Equestria. Dichas misiones las han ayudado a tomar madurez en ciertos aspectos, no solo eso, también a fortalecer los vínculos que poseen. Dime Applejack. ¿Creías poder manejar esta situación sola desde el principio?-

-No… claro que no.-

-Es correcto, nadie podría, pero casi lo logras. Tomaste las riendas del asunto y todos siguieron tus consejos, inclusive, conseguiste algo más.-

Applejack levanto una ceja a causa de la duda.

Luna dejo salir unas pequeñas risas.

-Cuando dije que fortalecieron lazos entre ustedes, no solo hablaba de amistad-

Esta vez la granjera quedó muda ante la oración de la princesa. Esta última con una mirada apacible en su rostro dejó el salón en silencio por unos instantes para luego volver a hablar.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que veo ese tipo de sueños, ni ese tipo de relaciones. Son más normales de lo que piensas, así que tranquilízate.-

Justo después de terminar aquella frase, se escucharon cascos golpeando la puerta principal.

Luna se incorporó y dirigiéndose a Applejack mencionó.

-Es el momento.-

 ** _Restaurante Cherry Sweet_**

Había muchos murmullos que se convertían en un incómodo ruido de fondo para los que deseaban escuchar un poco la música que tocaban en el recinto. Dicho sea de paso, Rarity se encontraba en un lugar muy distante de las dos familias. Necesitaba un momento para relajarse y estar con sus pensamientos, por eso se ubicó cerca de los músicos.

Mientras trataba de dejar su mente en blanco, las luces del salón se opacaron, los artistas pararon de tocar muy brevemente para dar inicio a la marcha nupcial.

Rarity dirigió su mirada a la entrada, pues Applebut hacía acto de presencia.

"Por celestia, que bien se ve en ese vestido"

La modista no paraba de admirar su trabajo, el cual, con toda la presión que tuvo para hacerlo, el resultado fue magnifico.

Un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado justo en el vientre que daba inicio a una larga falda con bordadas doradas en forma de raíces, algunos de sus extremos tenían pequeños brotes de manzana. De igual manera el velo contaba con dichos bordados.

Stem, quien se encontraba en el altar, poseía la misma mirada de admiración hacia su novia. Junto a él, Mousse, y en la parte baja del altar Jubilee.

Mientras la novia caminaba hacia su destino, una suave niebla acompañaba los pasos, que con la tenue luz del lugar, dibujaron una hermosa entrada.

Sin embargo, dicha niebla tomaba volumen y densidad poco a poco. Debido a esto, algunos invitados volvían a murmurar y a quejarse de que no podían ver.

Mousse observaba todo esto extrañado.

-Esto, no era parte de la ceremonia y hoy los pegaso no tenían programada niebla-

Stem miró desafiante a su hermano quien se dio cuenta casi al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?-

Mousse calló al darse cuenta de que no era simplemente su hermano quien lo desafiaba, también los Sweet, inclusive Jubilee. Lo tenían acorralado en el altar.

-Sabes perfectamente la razón de nuestra actitud, hermano. Es momento de que confieses todo lo que has hecho.-

-¡No puedes! No hablas en serio. ¿Cómo pudiste?- Mousse se estaba alterando.

-Vamos, hermano. Puedes hacer las cosas correctamente, solo tienes que confesar.-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! No tengo nada que confesar-

Una voz femenina resonó desde la densa neblina diciendo –Ellos no parecen estar de acuerdo con eso.-

Applejack surgió desde la neblina junto a otros ponis; los dueños de otros restaurantes.

-Tu… Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? No están invitados ¡Guardias!-

-Tus guardias no están aquí esta noche- Otra voz femenina resonó por todo el restaurante. Seguidamente, toda luz se apagó y Luna apareció junto con sus guardias nocturnos.

-Mousse Cherry, todos estos ponis te acusan de chantaje, extorción, secuestro y agresión- Luna se aproximó a él con sus alas desplegadas, intimidándolo.

-Eh… yo- Mousse pensó en algo para salir de la situación.

-No es cierto, no tienen pruebas, no pueden comprobar que hice todo eso por lo que me están acusando.-

Acto seguido, Stem se dirigió a su hermano.

-¿No tienes una mejor excusa?-

-Tiene razón- Luna intervino –Puedo confirmarlo por medio de recuerdos-

Mousse tembló y chilló.

-¡No! no dejaré que entres en mi mente.-

-No en tu mente- Replicó Luna. –En la de ellos- Dijo señalando al gran grupo de ponis que se encontraba frente a él.

-Vamos, hermano. No tienes escape. Confiesa, te lo pido.- Stem se acercó al chef quien se había sentado en el piso, derrotado y tembloroso.

-yo… yo…- Mousse observó a su hermano quien, le extendía un casco para ayudarle a levantarse.

Suspiró

-Yo… Lo admito. Lo hice todo.-

-En ese caso debes de acompañarme, tendremos que tomar tu confesión.- Mientras Luna decía eso, los guardias nocturnos rodearon a Mousse y le indicaron que siguiera a la princesa.

-Espera, princesa- Stem se acercó a Luna con gran preocupación.

-¿Que pasará con él?-

Luna lo observó seriamente.

-Tranquilo. Por ahora solo pasará la noche en una celda. Deberá tener un juicio, en el cual se decidirá su castigo. Obviamente quienes resultaron afectados tendrán que asistir, básicamente, dependerá de ustedes lo que le suceda.-

-Gracias, princesa.- El novio se inclinó mientras dejaba pasar a Luna junto con sus guardias y Mousse quien antes de salir del restaurante, observó a su hermano.

El lugar quedó en un incómodo silencio, pero Trunk; el patriarca Sweet habló.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes potrillos? El problema ha sido solucionado, no pueden deprimirse por algo así. A demás, hay una boda que debe concretarse.-

Cake habló

-Padre, no creo que sea un buen momento.-

-El señor Trunk tiene razón- Stem irrumpió y luego se dirigió a todos en el restaurante.

-Antes que nada. Permítanme ofrecerles disculpas de parte de mi hermano, también de mi propia parte, pues aun conociendo todo lo que hacía, no pude hacerle frente hasta esta noche. No pude pensar en nada para detenerlo, así que entiendo que no deseen estar aquí. Pero déjenme decirles algo. Esta boda es únicamente para celebrar la unión de dos ponis que sabían la fuerza de su amor. No tiene nada que ver con un negocio o con beneficios comerciales, simplemente, somos Applebut Sweet y yo, Stem Cherry casándonos.-

-No le quites significado a tus sentimientos- Rarity intervino.

-Tiene razón, esto debe ser una celebración- Applejack complemento lo que su compañera decía.

-También deseo agradecerles- Applebut ahora hacia acto de presencia.

-De no ser por ustedes, creo que todos seguiríamos siendo engañados por Mousse. A demás, creo que la boda no tendría un significado tan puro como lo tiene ahora- La novia se inclinó ante las dos ponis que apenadas, le decían a Applebut que se levantase.

De igual manera Stem hiso una reverencia, seguido por Jubilee. Inclusive Applecake y Trunk. Finalmente, los ponis dueños de los otros restaurantes imitaron el acto dejando a Applejack y Rarity en el centro del salón.

-A los dueños de los otros restaurantes, están invitados a quedarse. Creo que es necesario una compensación por parte de este restaurante hacia ustedes.- Stem les ofreció una mesa.

Los ponis, sin ningún tipo de duda, tomaron asiento y la ceremonia prosiguió como estaba previsto.

-Debo admitirlo Rarity, hiciste un muy buen trabajo con esos vestidos- Applejack mencionaba mientras decidía que plato de la mesa tomar.

-Claro que sí, querida. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Ahora, por favor, puedes tener un poco de modales, estamos en una boda por el amor de Celestia- La modista observó como su compañera comía muy rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, tengo mucha hambre, no comí nada en todo el día por estar encerrada.- Rarity se quedó observándola después de aquellas palabras.

-¿Encerrada?-

-Oh… es verdad, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar. Después te pondré al día con los detalles, por ahora, mira.- La granjera señaló el altar, en donde se encontraba la pareja de ponis diciendo acepto.

Todos golpearon los cascos y gritaban de alegría. Rarity, dejó salir una lágrima.

Momentos después, ya tarde en la noche, todos se estaban retirando.

Nuevamente los Sweet agradecieron a la pareja de ponis su ayuda.

-En serio, no creo que le podamos agradecer lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho- Decía Stem mientras abrazaba a Applebut.

-¿Van a volver a ponyville?- Applecake les preguntó algo decaído.

-No creo, hoy queremos dormir adecuadamente- La modista respondió mientras bostezaba tapando su boca.

-Sí, igual no creemos que nuestra declaración cambie mucho al castigo que se le va a imponer a Mousse.-

-En ese caso- Applebut habló –Permítanme correr con los gastos del hotel donde se hospedaran.

-Eso no será necesario- Infirió Applejack. –Ya tenemos listo un lugar donde quedarnos-

-¿Si?- Rarity cuestionó

-Si. Luna dijo que podíamos quedarnos en una habitación del palacio.-

-¡Ah! Eso es maravilloso- La modista choco sus cascos en señal de alegría.

-En ese caso potrillas- Trunk dirigió algunas palabras. –Nos despedimos, por ahora.-

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros, a todos ustedes- Dijo Applejack de una manera muy sincera.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarnos, dulzura- Applecake respondió.

-Si desean visitar nuestro restaurante déjenme ofrecerles un servicio gratuito, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Stem ofreció una sonrisa a las ponis que, le devolvieron el gesto.

-Hasta pronto-

Las habitantes de ponyville dirigieron sus pasos hacia el palacio, donde Luna las esperaba en la entrada.

-Se ven algo cansadas.-

-La verdad es que si, princesa. Hoy fue un día muy movido para mi.- Decía Rarity bostezando nuevamente.

-Las llevaré a su habitación, espero tengan dulces sueños.-

Una vez llegaron, Luna les abrió la puerta y se fue diciendo que tenía que seguir hablando con Mousse.

Rarity observó el lugar algo extrañada.

-Hay algo mal en esta habitación-

Applejack se preguntó para sus adentros lo que le resultaba inquietante a su acompañante.

-Solo hay una cama. Muy grande y lujosa, hay que admitirlo pero…-

-Rarity- Impulsivamente, la granjera habló. –La princesa sabe lo nuestro, así que, bueno…-

La modista quedo asombrada.

-Entonces esta habitación-

-Es…-

-Es perfecta querida.-

Las dos ponis se acercaron tímidamente. La realidad, ambas estaban agotadas, pero ninguna quería dormir, así que, entre besos y caricias pasaron gran parte de la noche, hasta que finalmente se rindieron ante el cansancio. Terminando por fin con su aventura.

 **Nota.**

 **Bueno, este fue mi primer fic de esta serie. Para los que hayan llegado hasta este punto. Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer estos 6 capítulos (En Word resultaron 45 paginas). Disfruté mucho escribirlo y espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.**

 **Sé que hay partes que no terminan de cuadrar bien con la historia, también utilicé muchos otros personajes que no están dentro de la serie. La verdad, tenía la intención hacer de esta, una historia simple, pero a medida que iba escribiendo las cosas resultaron más complejas.**

 **En cuanto a la narrativa que utilicé, no me sentí del todo cómodo, además de que creo que las personalidades de Applejack y Rarity no cuadran mucho con lo que se evidencia en la serie. Quizás faltó concretar algunas cosas, pero de momento estoy conforme con lo que resultó de todo esto.**

 **Si tienen algún aporte, comentario, observación, no duden en escribirlo, pues me resultaría muy enriquecedor escuchar (leer) lo que piensan sobre este escrito.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer.**


End file.
